A Goldfish For Sherlock
by TogepiArias
Summary: Tras una conversación poco exitosa con Sherlock sobre los deseos de su madre en ser abuela, Mycroft Holmes se ve obligado a tomar las riendas en este tema. Molly Hooper, una cena, unos textos, una mentira a medias y un detective celoso.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Primera parte del two shot que tampoco tenía planeado subir y que también tenía todos los diálogos en inglés. En el primer one shot que subí me llegaron un par de PM's diciendo que sería mejor que escribiera todo en español porque no todos sabían inglés y es cierto, así que acabo de pasar todo al español a la velocidad de la luz (espero que los personajes no se lean muy OOC por eso). No está beta… ¿betaado? ¿beetado? así que seguramente hay un par de errores de puntuación y eso.**

 **Desclaimer: Sherlock es el hijo negado de ACD y Molly es bebé de Mofftiss. Lo único que me pertenece es el corazón shipper que hace que los escriba en diferentes situaciones.**

-Necesitas conseguirte un… goldfish, querido hermano.

Sherlock se detuvo en sus pasos, con la mano derecha en la cerradura de la puerta del Club Diógenes.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

-Sentimentalismo, Sherlock. Creo que es algo con lo que estás… _muy_ familiarizado -dijo el mayor de los Holmes en un tono de burla.

-Tengo amigos, Mycroft.

Sherlock no se había molestado en dar la vuelta (sabía que esta conversación no duraría mucho), tenía la mirada fija en la borrosa imagen de su hermano que se reflejaba en la impecable puerta barnizada.

-Oh sí, _amigos_. Pero los amigos no te darán hijos, no es así? Mami lleva un tiempo pidiendo nietos, Sherlock.

-Bueno, pues es tiempo de que se rinda. Le compraré un perro. ¡Le encantará! -respondió el detective a modo de burla.

-Hablo en serio Sherlock. Será mejor que hagas un _movimiento_ pronto… De otra forma seré yo el que lo haga.

El menor de los Holmes ahogó una risa, pero no se molestó en responder. La simple idea de imaginarse a Mycroft realizando actividades tan mundanas como invitar a alguien a salir le causaba gracia. Abrió la puerta y con un simple 'Disfruta la obra, querido hermano' se retiró.

Mycroft se quedó mirando la puerta por la que había salido su hermano, negando con la cabeza. Definitivamente sería él quien tendría que tomar la iniciativa. Claro, si es que sobrevivía a las dos eternas horas de función de _Los Miserables_ que le esperaba junto a sus padres.

 **~ Tres días después ~**

-¿Hola?

 _-¿Señorita Hooper? -respondió una elegante voz femenina._

-Sí…¿Y ustéd es?

 _-Eso no es importante. Un auto la esperará a las afueras de St. Barts al final de su turno. Será llevada al Landmark, mi jefe la verá ahí._

Así sin más, la misteriosa mujer colgó el teléfono dejando a Molly con más preguntas que respuestas.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué sabía su nombre? ¿Cómo había conseguido su número de teléfono? ¿Cómo sabía dónde y hasta qué hora trabajaba?

La mujer había mencionado a su jefe, un jefe que quería verla a ella nada más y nada menos que en el Landmark. Molly se miró a sí misma, examinando lo que traía puesto, no estaba vestida para la ocasión. Una falda hasta las rodillas color arcilla, pantimedias guindas, una blusa blanca y un suéter azul no sería suficiente para un restaurante como ese. Además no había traído su bolsa de maquillaje, con suerte y tenía un frasco de perfume guardado en su casillero…

¡¿Pero qué estaba pensando?! Que una mujer le haya dicho con voz autoritaria que un auto esperaría por ella no significaba que debía tomarlo. Tal vez el auto la conduciría a un callejón oscuro en donde sería secuestrada y luego asesinada; su cuerpo sería tirado al río y en un máximo dos días sería encontrado por Sherlock. O quizás estaba siendo paranoica y todo había sido parte de una broma que alguien había decidido jugarle.

Tomó un sorbo del -no muy agradable- café que había comprado en la cafetería del hospital y se permitió divagar un poco. Habían pasado más de seis meses desde que había dado por terminado su compromiso con Tom… _Meat Dagger._ Rió al recordar el nombre con el que ahora John y Sherlock se referían a su ex prometido.

No había tenido citas desde entonces, ni citas ni invitaciones. Era como si todos los hombres que alguna vez habían estado interesados en invitarla a cenar -que no eran muchos- se hubieran dado cuenta de que jamás podrían competir con cierto detective.

Irónicamente, dicho detective era el mismo hombre que la había felicitado por su compromiso poco más de un año atrás.

Se reprendió mentalmente, porque de alguna manera, sus pensamientos terminaban casi siempre girando alrededor del mismo individuo: Sherlock 'Estoy Casado Con Mi Trabajo' Holmes.

Dio un largo y último sorbo a su taza de café, dispuesta a olvidar la llamada y los pensamientos a los que había conllevado. Le quedaban aún dos horas de turno, había sido un día regularmente aburrido y lento. No podía esperar a llegar a casa para darse un merecido baño, luego podría prepararse una taza de té y acurrucarse con Toby en el sofá mientras veían algún programa de televisión basura.

Y como nada era perfecto la pequeña paz que había conseguido pensando en su esponjoso gato se esfumó con el vibrar de su teléfono, indicando que había recibido un texto. Era de Sherlock, no tenía que abrirlo para saber que se trataba de algún tipo de favor. Cuando lo hizo supo que no estaba equivocada.

 _ **Hay un nuevo caso. Tienes que venir conmigo. -SH**_

Ni un solo por favor ¿Por qué creía que ella siempre estaba a su disposición? ¿Es que acaso pensaba que no tenía nada mejor que hacer? En realidad casi nunca tenía algo mejor que hacer, pero de todo modos.

Molly volteó los ojos y respondió:

 _ **¿Y John? -Mxx**_

La respuesta fue inmediata.

 _ **Fuera de la ciudad con Mary. -SH**_

Que Sherlock le pidiera que lo acompañe a resolver crímenes ya no era de extrañar. Desde que John había empezado a llevar una vida de casado -y con Mary embarazada- sus pequeñas aventuras por Londres se habían hecho más frecuentes.

 _ **Lo siento Sherlock, estaré ocupada. -Mxx**_

 _ **¿Ocupada? Es jueves, tú nunca estás ocupada los jueves por la noche. -SH**_

 _ **Bueno, hoy lo estoy. -Mxx**_

Segundos pasaron y no llegó respuesta alguna. Los cuarenta minutos de break habían terminado para Molly, por lo que se encaminó hacia el laboratorio, dando por terminada la conversación. Mientras bajaba las escaleras hasta el primer sótano del hospital su teléfono volvió a vibrar.

 _ **¿A dónde irás? -SH**_

 _ **Saldré con mi novio. -Mxx**_

Una pequeña sonrisa maquiavélica se asomó en su rostro.

 _ **Uhm, no. Estás mintiendo. -SH**_

 _ **¡Es verdad! Tengo una cita. -Mxx**_

Era una mentira a medias. Sí la habían invitado a cenar después de todo, no de la manera más convencional pero contaba.

 _ **Cancela. -SH**_

 _ **¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué lo haría?! -Mxx**_

 _ **Las citas son aburridas. Te divertirás más ayudándome con este caso.-SH**_

Tenía un punto. Ciertamente, Molly disfrutaba la adrenalina de atravesar Londres cazando criminales, pero hoy no tenía muchas ganas de salir. Por lo que decidió seguir con su pequeña mentira.

 _ **No puedo cancelarla, lo siento. -Mxx**_

 _ **¿Quién es él? -SH**_

Bueno, esa era una pregunta que no esperaba.

 _ **No lo conoces**_ -tampoco yo, pensó- _ **. Si te digo lo arruinarás. -Mxx**_

Luego de enviar el mensaje Molly se dio cuenta de que se leía algo cruel, no había sido su intención y esperaba que él no lo haya tomado así.

 _ **Ok. -SH**_

Al menos había respondido.

Entrando por la puerta doble del laboratorio se volvió a poner la bata blanca y adoptó la actitud profesional que la caracterizaba.

El teléfono quedó olvidado sobre una mesa durante las dos siguientes horas.

* * *

La brisa de verano le golpeó en la cara al salir por las puertas del hospital, se abrazó a sí misma y un escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo.

Fue entonces cuando recordó. Un auto negro bastante elegante estaba estacionado frente a Barts (todo lunas polarizadas y aros radiantes), tal cual le había dicho la misteriosa mujer. Con mirada desconfiada Molly arrugó los labios y entrecerró los ojos, tratando de ver a través de las negras ventanas.

Nada, no pudo ver nada. Sólo estando loca Molly subiría a un auto sin saber lo que le esperaría dentro. Fue por eso que decidió ignorarlo. Ajustó el agarre en su bolso y empezó a caminar en dirección a su departamento.

Había dado veinte pasos cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. No era un tono de llamada que reconociera, sus amigos más cercanos tenían uno especial. Hurgó rápidamente en su bolso y al encontrar el teléfono pudo comprobar que en efecto era un número desconocido. Siguió caminando mientras contestó:

-Molly aquí ¿Quién habla?

 _-Señorita Hooper ¿podría subir al auto?_

Se detuvo abruptamente en sus pasos. ¿Por qué él tenía su número de teléfono? ¿De qué le serviría?

-¿Sr. Holmes?

 _-Eso parece. Ahora ¿podría ser tan amable de subir al auto? Tengo una reservación que no quiero perder._

-¿Re… reservación?

 _-El Landmark, señorita Hooper. Hoy cenará conmigo, hay un par de cosas de las que tenemos que hablar._

Oh por Dios..

* * *

Molly miraba las calles pasar por la ventana, de vez en cuando se removía incomoda en su asiento y otras veces observaba de reojo a la elegante mujer que estaba sentada a su lado tecleando sin parar.

Tenía que admitir que le resultaba algo intimidante, había algo en su forma de vestir y también en su semblante; además, saber que de algún modo formaba parte del gobierno británico la hacía sentir más nerviosa.

-Uhm… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando para Mycroft Holmes?

-No trabajo para él. Trabajo _con_ él - respondió la mujer sin levantar la vista del teléfono.

-Sí. Claro. Y bien… ¿cuánto tiempo?

-Seis años, más o menos.

Seis años… Molly se preguntó cuántas cosas sabría ella sobre los hermanos Holmes. De pronto sintió la necesidad de bombardearla con preguntas.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La mujer por primera vez levantó la mirada del teléfono en dirección a Molly y con una pequeña sonrisa de lado dijo:

-Anthea -y con eso volvió la mirada a su teléfono.

Molly frunció el ceño.

-Ese no es tu verdadero nombre ¿No es así?

 _Lista -Anthea pensó_

-No.

Molly volvió a mirar por la ventana. Las tiendas y los restaurantes se hacían más elegantes con el pasar de las calles. Calculó que aún faltaban unos diez minutos de recorrido y tenía planeado aprovecharlos de la mejor manera posible.

-¿Tienes idea de qué se trata todo esto? Me refiero a la cena.

-Sí.

-¿Podrías decirme?

-No.

Al menos lo había intentado.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Molly con sincera curiosidad.

-Tengo ordenado no decir nada.

-¿Él suele confiarte muchos secretos?

-Muchos.

-¿Es siempre así? Tan misterioso y demandante.

-A veces.

-Oh.

Molly pensó entonces que ambos hermanos no eran tan diferentes como Sherlock le había querido hacer creer tiempo atrás. Había escuchando muy poco sobre Mycroft Holmes, pero si era como el detective inspector Lestrade había dicho que era, entonces podría salir con dignidad de la cena.

-¿Te recuerda a alguien?

Levantó la vista de sus manos hacia la mujer que tenía al lado, quien también la estaba viendo. Había tendido una mirada de _sé algo que tú no_ durante todo el recorrido y eso la intrigaba.

-¿Disculpa?

El auto se detuvo de pronto. El costoso hotel-restaurant Landmark frente a ellos.

-Llegamos. Fue bueno conocerte, Molly.

La puerta del lado fue abierta por el valet del hotel, esperando a que la patóloga saliera.

-Igualmente, Andrea.

Dicho esto salió del auto aparentando total naturalidad, dejando a la asistente personal de Mycroft con una sonrisa.

 **Bueeeno, hace unos años la BBC liberó los guiones de los tres primeros episodios de la serie y los descargué como buena fan - y estudiante de audiovisuales- que soy :v Pues al leer el guión de ASiP todos,** _ **todos**_ **los diálogos de la asistente personal de Mycroft están bajo el nombre de Andrea, así que al parecer ese sería el nombre verdadero de la misteriosa Anthea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ultima parte del two shot. Sólo aclarar que dejé _goldfish_ y _fatty_ en inglés por si lo traducía al español se leería rarísimo y muy OOC (además me gusta cómo se leen en inglés :'v) De nuevo, no uso lectores beta así que pueden haber un par de errores ortográficos o de puntuación.**

 **Desclaimer: No me pertenece nada más que el corazón shipper.**

No estaba espiando. No, no. Lo que Sherlock Holmes estaba haciendo definitivamente no era espiar. Sólo estaba oculto en una esquina frente a Barts para asegurarse de que el saliente de Molly Hooper (y lo llamaba saliente porque si tuviera novio él sería el primero en saberlo) no fuera un psicópata como 'Jim de IT', un insípido como Meat Dagger o alguien con un coeficiente intelectual más bajo que el de John. Eso no era espiar, era hacer un favor.

¿Por qué se tomaba tal molestia? Por la simple razón de que su patóloga se merecía a alguien mejor. No mejor que ella -sería imposible encontrar a alguien con un corazón más bueno que el de Molly- pero mejor que los idiotas con los que había salido anteriormente. Además, quería saber quién era tan importante como para que Molly Hooper rechace salir a resolver un caso con él.

No la interrumpiría o la seguiría, ya había aprendido la lección. Una vez, hace años, había saboteado una de sus citas con la excusa de que necesitaba ver un cuerpo en la morgue y él podía jurar que nunca había visto tanta furia salir de una persona tan pequeña.

Es por eso que simplemente la observaría desde la distancia y si algo no le gustaba -que probablemente sería así- esperaría al día siguiente para decírselo.

O al menos ese había sido el plan antes de verla subir en uno de los autos de Mycroft. Eso lo descuadró.

Cuando Mycroft le dijo que sería él quien 'haría un movimiento' en cuanto a los deseos de su madre de tener nietos, Sherlock no creyó que fuera cierto y mucho menos que fuera a ser con _su_ Molly.

Al ver el auto arrancar Sherlock salió de su escondite y paró el primer taxi que se le cruzó. No había necesidad de perder el tiempo preguntándole a Mycroft a dónde la llevaría, estaba claro que no se lo diría.

-Siga ese auto.

-¡Heyyy!Tú eres Sherlock Holmes, el genio detective de los periódicos ¿no es así? -dijo el taxista.

-Maneje ¡Ahora!

Sin necesitar más palabras el taxista comenzó a seguir el auto de Mycroft lo más rápido posible, tratando de no quedarse en los semáforos.

 ** _¿Por qué Mycroft invitó a Molly a cenar? -SH_**

Presionó enviar sin mucha esperanza. Ciertamente Anthea era muy fiel a su hermano y lo más seguro era que tuviera prohibido decir algo.

 ** _Sabe que no puedo decirle nada Sr. Holmes. -AW_**

Ugh.

 ** _De acuerdo. Pero no le digas que pregunté. -SH_**

 ** _Por supuesto que lo haré. -AW_**

* * *

Molly ingresó al restaurante y fue inmediatamente recibida por el maître, quien le informó que ya tenía una mesa y la estaban esperando; a penas le dio tiempo para admirar los detalles del salón.

Caminó entre mesas hasta llegar a una de las zonas más apartadas del restaurante. Ahí estaba Mycroft Holmes, sentado en una mesa para dos, guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo interno del costoso traje verde olivo.

-Su mesa, señorita Hooper -dijo el maître, jalando la silla para que tome asiento.

-Gracias -respondió Molly en voz baja.

Cuando estuvieron solos Molly tuvo breves segundo para observar al hombre que tenía al frente.

La última vez que lo había visto en persona fue la mañana siguiente a _la caída_ , exactamente después de que Sherlock hubiera dejado su departamento sin despedirse para emprender un viaje de dos años desmantelando la red de Moriarty.

Molly recordaba haber abierto la puerta con los ojos enrojecidos y aún vestida en pijamas -a pesar de ser las cinco de la tarde-. Honestamente no había esperado recibir una visita de parte del hermano de Sherlock. Todo fue muy breve, Molly le ofreció café y él lo rechazó diciendo que estaba algo apurado. Rápidamente -aunque con evidente sinceridad- le dio las gracias por haber salvado la vida de su hermano y le dijo que su familia estaría eternamente en deuda. Además, le informó que a pedido de Sherlock, ella contaría con seguridad las veinticuatro horas hasta estar seguros de que no era vigilada. Después de entregarle su tarjeta y con un _'buenas noches'_ se marchó.

Eso había sido hace más de tres años, la verdad es que había cambiado poco. La misma expresión de seriedad y profesionalismo seguía ahí (acompañados de una botella de vino y dos copas a penas llenas).

-Buenas noches Dra. Hooper. Imagino que se ha preguntado por qué le pedí venir.

-Ciertamente. ¿Pasa algo con Sh… uhm con su hermano?

-Ya hablaremos de mi hermano más tarde. Primero hábleme de usted.

Molly abrió mucho los ojos, hablar de ella era lo último que esperaba hacer al llegar.

-¿De mí? ¿Por qué?

-Tengo la intención de conocerla mejor. ¿Está bien si le hago un par de preguntas?

-Eh… Supongo que sí.

Adoptando una actitud profesional -como si fueran a hablar de negocios- y mirándola fijamente preguntó:

-¿Está soltera?

-Lo estoy -respondió firmemente.

-Bueno saberlo. Y dígame… ¿Ha pensado en tener _hijos_?

Ante esta pregunta Molly se atoró con el vino que había empezado a beber. Tuvo que cerrar fuertemente los labios para que ni una gota escape. Limpió unas pocas gotas que habían amenazado en salir de su boca con la servilleta que tenía sobre las piernas y se disculpó, evidentemente avergonzada.

Las pocas esperanzas de salir de esta cena con dignidad se habían esfumado.

-Ah… Eh… Bueno, sí. Tal vez cuando tenía doce, ja ja -una risa nerviosa escapó de sus labios- Mi carrera profesional siempre ha sido mi prioridad. Terminé mis estudios a los veinticuatro, luego el internado y la especialización a los treinta, no es que haya tenido mucho tiempo para pract- No! Quiero decir… No. No es algo que haya pensado realmente.

Molly podía sentir sus mejillas calientes, tanto que el calor le llegaba hasta los ojos. No quería ni imaginarse cómo se veía.

-Ya veo... ¿Pero ahora? El tiempo pasa en abrir y cerrar de ojos y usted no se está volviendo más joven ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Ya treinta y seis?

-¡¿Disculpe?!

El rostro de vergüenza fue reemplazado por uno de indignación. ¡¿Cómo podía haberle dicho algo así?! Definitivamente no había mucha diferencia entre ambos hermanos. Ninguno tenía tacto al hablar.

-¿La he ofendido?

-Dios, y las personas creen que usted es el más inteligente -rodó los ojos con exasperación.

-Perdone -respondió Mycroft con una falsa sonrisa.

-¿Por qué está preguntándome esto? Mi vida personal no es algo que le importe.

- _Aún_.

-¿De qué habla?

-Déjame preguntarle algo, Dra. Hooper ¿Mi hermano es importante para usted?

-Por supuesto que sí, es mi amigo.

-Ah sí, su _amigo._ Y sabe que usted es muy importante para él ¿Verdad?

-¿Lo soy?

-Dra. Hooper le he dicho a mi hermano muchas veces que preocuparse por los demás no es ventajoso, todo lo contrario; aun así la observó desde fuera del hospital porque usted le dijo que tenía una cita. Luego le envió un texto a mi asistente personal preguntándole la razón de este encuentro. Probablemente llegue aquí en cualquier momento… Y bien, ¿qué nos dice eso acerca de sus sentimientos?

Mycroft retuvo las ganas de reírse al ver el rostro estupefacto de la mujer que tenía en frente. Él no era un experto en sentimientos, de hecho era el menos indicado para hablar de ellos, pero podía reconocer que los de su hermano hacía su patóloga no eran de simple amistad. Qué ironía que un hombre tan inteligente como Sherlock fuera un completo ignorante en algunas cosas.

-Sr. Holmes, me siento muy halagada por lo que intenta decir per-

No pudo terminar la oración porque una voz bastante familiar resonó en el restaurante, interrumpiendo.

-Molly Hooper, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? Ponte de pie y vámonos. Ahora.

Sherlock, bastante agitado -y algo despeinado por haber corrido las dos últimas cuadras debido a la incompetencia del taxista que se quedó en un semáforo- llegó hasta la mesa en la que su hermano y su patóloga estaban sentados. Tomó la pequeña mano de Molly y tiró de ella, haciéndola parar torpemente.

-Qué maravillosa sorpresa, querido hermano. Creí que tenías asuntos más _importantes_ que atender -respondió Mycroft.

-Silencio, traidor -dijo el detective de una manera casi infantil.

-Sherlock ¿me seguiste? ¡¿De nuevo?!

-Tal vez.

-¡No puedo creer que lo hicieras de nuevo!

Molly se soltó del agarre de Sherlock y puso una mano en la cintura mientras la otra la pasó por la frente.

-Y yo no puedo creer que mi hermano sea tu misteriosa cita. Por lo que veo tus gustos en hombres no han mejorado ni un poco, Molly. Y tú -Sherlock volteó mirar a su hermano- Cuando dijiste que ibas a 'hacer un movimiento' _._ No creí fueras a hacerlo con _mí_ patóloga. Por si no lo sabías Molly no puede tener citas y mucho menos establecer una relación amorosa, no es muy buena con esos temas. Además, la necesito concentrada en la morgue y a mi lado al momento de resolver casos; si de por sí ya es un poco despistada estando sola, imagina lo que sería estando en pareja.

-Molly… Dra. Hooper, le prometo que todo esto es un malentendido de parte de mi hermano. Esto no se trataba de mí. Y- Yo trataba de…

Mycroft se apuró en disculparse ante la mirada de indignación de la mujer castaña (que, si era honesto, le resultaba algo intimidante) pero nuevamente, Sherlock interrumpió:

-Ella no quiere escuchar tus palabras, fatty. Ahora, escúchame bien por diré esto una sola vez. Tienes prohibido salir con la Dra. Hooper. ¿Quieres un goldfish? Ve y consigue a otro. Vamos Molly, hay un caso que necesita ser resuelto.

Sin esperar alguna respuesta Sherlock tomó de la muñeca a Molly y la llevó a través de todo el restaurante hasta la puerta.

Molly estaba avergonzada, acababan de realizar una escena y todos los comensales, sin excepción, los observaban. En los breves veinte segundos que les tomó llegar a la puerta su cabeza estaba dando vueltas en una velocidad impresionante lo que acababa de acontecer. Sherlock la había seguido -de nuevo- en lo que él creía era una cita. Y no sólo eso, también se había mostrado algo... en contra a que ella tuviera una relación con… Bueno, con cualquier persona. Luego estaba la conversación con Mycroft, todas esas preguntas acerca de sus planes a futuro y sobre todo las que tenían que ver con su hermano se complementaban como rompecabezas con el extraño comportamiento que había desarrollado el detective durante el último año -desde que Tom había desaparecido de su vida para ser exactos-.

Al llegar al parqueo de autos, Molly se detuvo en sus pasos y liberó la mano que estaba siendo sujetada por el hombre que tenía en frente.

-¿Sherlock? -dijo en una voz casi inaudible.

-¿Hmm?

-¿Por qué siempre me sigues en mis citas?

Sherlock la miró sobre el hombro y se detuvo también. Dio la media vuelta y la miró fijamente.

-No quiero que salgas con otro psicópata como Moriarty. No quiero que vuelvan a mentirte o a hacerte daño, tú no mereces eso. Me preocupo por ti, quiero que estés a salvo.

Con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios medianamente partidos, Molly le sostuvo la mirada, procesando lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Además, como ya dije, te podrías distraer y te necesito concentrada -sonrió.

Después de un silencio breve y sin recibir respuesta Sherlock volvió a voltearse con el fin de llamar un taxi.

-Eso es... lo más dulce que hayas podido decir. Gracias Sherlock.

-Ok. Pero que no se te haga una costumbre.

Molly no pudo evitar sonreír. Oh Sherlock Holmes. Podía aparentar no involucrarse pero su comportamiento siempre demostraría lo contrario.

-¿Tienes hambre? -´preguntó.

-Mucha, sí.

Un taxi había parado frente a ellos. Sherlock abrió la puerta trasera y la sostuvo, indicando a Molly que entre primero. Una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro el taxista preguntó la ruta.

-Angelo's, por favor. Trate de ser rápido, mi patóloga está algo hambrienta.

-Okie Dokie -respondió el taxista.

-Pensé que tenías un caso.

-Tenía.

-Ya lo resolviste ¿no es así?

Sherlock estaba mirando por la ventana pero aun así ella pudo ver reflejarse en la luna una amplia sonrisa.

-Claro que lo hiciste.

-Iremos a un lugar cerca de Baker Street. Nada elegante. No tolero esos.

-Bien.

-¿Bien? -volteó a mirarla.

-Sí, bien -Molly respondió con una pequeña y dulce sonrisa.

* * *

Durante la cena hablaron de todo y nada. Recibieron unas cuantas miradas de asco cuando empezaron a hablar de cadáveres y autopsias, un par de personas los llamaron 'raros' en voz baja y otros apartaron sus sillas para alejarse de ellos.

Ellos conversaron, rieron y debatieron, ignorando todo lo que los rodeaba.

Sherlock le enseñó unas cuantas técnicas de deducción y la puso a prueba con un par de comensales, aplaudió sus aciertos y corrigió sus errores. Señaló que tenía la manía de arrugar la nariz cuando pensaba y ella le contó que aquella noche después de 'la caída' lo había escuchado roncar levemente cuando descansaba en su habitación.

Sherlock muy muy en el fondo sabía que si él tenía la suerte de merecer un _goldfish_ entonces ya lo había encontrado hace mucho, usando una bata blanca e inclinándose a diario sobre cadáveres en la morgue de Barts.

 **Eso es todo. Honestamente no me siento en condición de andar pidiendo reviews pero un 'me gustó' o un 'fue un asco' me ayudaría a saber si hago las cosas bien o si ya debo retirarme de mi breve carrera como ficker. Gracias por los follows y favs.**


End file.
